Tears
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Sebab Jimin akan selalu ada disana, meminjamkan bahunya untuk Yoongi." [a MinGa / MinYoon Fanfiction ; Jimin x Yoongi ; BTS] Ficlet by Glowrie


**A MinYoon / MinGa Fanfiction**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO GOD BUT THIS STORYLINE IS MINE**

 **NO PROFIT TAKEN**

.

.

 _Glowrie_

.

.

Jimin tak pernah sanggup melihat seseorang menangis dihadapannya, entah itu ayahnya, ibunya, membernya, sahabatnya bahkan orang yang tak dikenalnya. Jadi, ketika kekasihnya ーMin Yoongiー menangis setelah mendapatkan penghargaan di sebuah acara bergengsi yang mereka datangi, Jimin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menyentuh prianya. Bahkan sejak diatas panggung, ia tak mampu mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok yang menunduk, membekap wajahnya dengan tangan, berusaha menyembunyikan tangis dan air mata, yang Jimin yakini pasti telah membentuk aliran-aliran di pipinya. Jimin hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan tentu saja, menahan diri untuk menghampiri kekasihnya yang berdiri di sisi yang lain.

Sehingga ketika sang leader telah usai mengucapkan rasa terima kasih mereka pada fans, alih-alih memeluk Jungkook atau Hoseok yang mudah dijangkau, ia meletakkan tangannya pada lengan Yoongi, mengusapnya perlahan. Berusaha untuk memberikan ketenangan pada prianya itu. Pun ketika mereka telah kembali, Jimin masih berada di sana. Duduk di samping Yoongi, ia tak bisa memeluk prianya tentu saja, tidak disana, ketika semua mata menyorot keberadaan mereka. Sehingga yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah duduk berdempetan bahu dengan Yoongi sembari sesekali mengusap jemari lentik milik prianya itu.

.

.

 _Glowrie_

.

.

Bertahun-tahun mengenal Yoongi, tentu Jimin telah menghafal seluruh tabiat Yoongi. Sosok itu akan selalu berpura-pura terlihat tegar bahkan di saat lelah sekalipun. Ia akan mengatakan tak apa-apa bahkan ketika ia telah berada dalam _limit_ nya. Seingat Jimin Yoongi nyaris tak pernah menangis. Ia hanya menangis lima kali sejak kurun waktu tiga tahun yang mereka jalani sebagai kekasih. Pertama ketika orang tuanya datang ke konser, kedua, ketika ia sakit hingga dirinya harus menjalani operasi, ketiga saat ia nyaris putus asa tak mampu menyelesaikan _mixtape_ nya dan dua lainnya adalah pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Jimin. Jadi, ketika ia kembali menangis, maka Jimin akan dengan rela menukar apapun di dunia ini untuk melihat sang terkasih kembali tersenyum padanya. Meskipun tangis itu bukan karena kesedihan namun karena kebahagiaan. Karena bagi Jimin, air mata Yoongi pantang untuk dikeluarkan.

Dan malam itu pertama kalinya Yoongi menangis dengan durasi waktu yang lebih lama dari yang pernah Jimin ingat, Jimin ada disana, bersiap untuk meminjamkan bahunya pada yang lebih tua. "Hei sayang." Lirihnya sembari mengusap surai kelam milik sang kekasih. Yoongi yang tengah menunduk segera menengadah. Netra mereka bertemu, Jimin menatapnya lembut.

"Jimin." Satu kata yang terucap dari bibir Yoongi saat itu membuat Jimin segera merengkuh sang terkasih, menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada pelukan eratnya.

Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi, membiarkan kesayangannya menumpahkan semua yang ada di dalam hatinya. "Jangan tahan lagi sayang, keluarkan semuanya, tak apa-apa jika kau ingin menangis. Malam ini siapapun berhak menangis, _Cherry_." Dan dengan untaian kalimat yang terucap dari Jimin, Yoongi semakin terisak. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasihnya itu. Pun Jimin membiarkan saja prianya membasahi bagian depan kemejanya.

Hening melanda mereka, yang terdengar hanya suara ricuh _member_ dan _staff_ yang saling memeluk dan memberikan selamat di ruang tunggu itu. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian isakan Yoongi terhenti, ia melepaskan rengkuhannya pada jimin. "Aku mengotori bajumu, Jim." Ujarnya parau ketika melihat bekas kekuningan di kemeja milik Jimin. Pasti _make up_ nya menempel disana.

Jimin menangkup pipi Yoongi, tak menanggapi ucapan prianya itu karena kini ia tengah mengusap bekas air mata di pipi Yoongi dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Sudah lega?" tanyanya yang segera diangguki oleh Yoongi. "Sekarang tersenyum." Jimin menarik kedua sudut bibir Yoongi hingga membentuk lengkungan, membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari pria itu.

"Apa sih, Jim?"

Jimin terkekeh, kemudian meraih kepala Yoongi untuk bersandar padanya. "Jangan berpura-pura kuat, _Cherry_ ku."

Yoongi menggumam tak jelas tentang aku-tak-berpura-pura dan semacamnya yang diabaikan jimin. "Kau punya aku, kau punya member, kau punya orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Jadi jangan pernah ragu untuk menunjukkan perasaanmu, sayang."

"Aku hanya tak mau membuat khawatir." Jimin mengangguk maklum.

"Setidaknya jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

Yoongi mendongak, netra mereka kembali bertemu. "Seperti aku bisa saja." Balas Yoongi yang membuat Jimin gemas kemudian mengecup belah bibir bak kelopak sakura milik Yoongi.

"Ya, kau memang tak bisa." Mereka sama-sama bergeming. Yoongi nemilih kembali menyamankan diri pada pelukan hangat Jimin, sementara, Jimin memilih mengamati sekitarnya, bagaimana Seokjin bersandar dan masih menangis di dada Namjoon, bagaimana Jungkook yang menangis tengah di goda Taehyung, bagaimana Hoseok dan _producer_ mereka saling berpelukan dan menepuk punggung satu sama lain. Bohong, jika Jimin tak terharu, bahkan ia juga sempat menitikkan air mata saat di panggung tadi. Kerja keras mereka selama ini benar-benar membuahkan hasil. Dan mereka patut bangga, meskipun ia tahu jalan selanjutnya akan lebih sulit daripada ini. " _Cherry_ , kau senang?" tanya Jimin memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Senang sekali."

"Ini berkat dirimu, sayang."

"Tidak, tidak. Ini berkat semua orang dan _Army_."

Jimin mengangguk. "Kau benar. Tetapi, aku tetap bangga pada kekasihku yang jenius ini. Aku jadi tak memiliki kepercayaan diri berada di sampingmu."

"Apa sih yang kau katakan, Jimin?" sergah Yoongi kesal. "Jimin hanya cukup berada disini, disampingku. Jimin hanya perlu bersabar menghadapiku, Jimin hanya perlu terus mencintaiku."

"Ya, _Hyung_. Memang kapan sih aku tak mencintaimu? Mendapatkan hatimu itu sulit, jadi ketika aku mendapatkannya aku tak mau semudah itu melepaskannya."

"Terimakasih, Jimin."

"Terimakasih juga untukmu, _Hyung_. Yang berusaha dan bekerja keras sebagai Min Yoongi, sebagai Suga, sebagai member Bangtan, sebagai Agust D, sebagai produser musik kami, dan sebagai kekasih dan orang yang dicintai Park Jimiin."

Yoongi mendongak, netranya kembali berkaca-kaca. "Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi Hyung. Sangat."

"Kau tahu perasaanku, Jimin." Jawab Yoongi, kemudian segera memejamkan mata menerima kecupan selembut beledu dari Park Jimin.

.

.

 _ **Kkeut**_ ~

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONGRATULATIONS URI BANGTAN~ie..**_

 _ **Terharu liat semuanya nangis begitu..Dan liat suga nangis, gue iri.. suga cantik meski nangis.. wkwkwk..**_

 _ **URI BANGTAN, DESERVE IT, BABIES.. IYA KALIAN TETAP BABIES BUAT NOONA.. KEEP HUMBLE SAYANG, TERUS SEMANGAT.. TETEP JADI BANGTAN YANG RENDAH HATI YA SAYANG, TETAP KERJA KERAS, NOONA LOVES YOU.. ^^/**_

 _ **Tapi serius disaat bangtan menangis, mata malah ke MinGa.. ehe..**_

 _ **#MinGa (ini tag baru jimin x yoongi, guys, biar gak kena trap.. kasian reader kalo smpe kena trap MinYoon / YoonMin) MinGa itu unique.. rasanya belom ada yang make..**_

 _ **#SaveMinGa**_

 _ **#MinGaFTW**_

 _ **#TeamTopJimin**_

 _ **#spreadMinGalove**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sincerely,**_

 _ **Glowrieee**_


End file.
